dgraymanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scar
"Please don't give me that boring crap about life, life is nothing more than a meaningless concept." Scar to Nose Marie '' Character Outline '''Scar' (傷跡, Kizuato '') is the seventh disciple of the noah family and the fourth rider of the four horsemen. He represent the "Pride" (誇り,Hokori'') of Noah, he is also the host of "Hades" (ハデス'',Hadesu'') He is the adoptive brother of Tisha and Gisha. He has a sense of nobility and pride. Appearance Scar appears as a tall man with long flowing white hair, he is the fourth noah over than Gisha, Wisely, and Allen to have white hair. Scar has red eyes when in human form, which is unusually its due to being the host of the rider of Hades. He wears a long black trench coat and carries a rapier which is actually the "Sword of Dias". In his noah form his skin turns umber and his left eye turns golden while the other remains red, and he wears a noah uniform which is sleeveless, and has armor pads on his wrist. In his human form he wears fancy royal clothing, with the crest of his family. His blessing is Hades Blessing, and his aura turns flaming purple, and his eyes glow and his pupils turns into a target. Personality Scar has a usually personality, he often takes a monotone type view upon the world, he detests the order, and the Noah family. He doesn't believe in fighting women, as it hurts his pride. As the Pride of Noah Scar is very prideful and is haughty and refuses to retreat. As a Rider he takes the personality of Hades, he is vengeful and violent and more bashful, he uses brute force and loves fighting to the extreme. Personal Statistics * Education: 5 * Affinity: 4 * Battle Ability: 5 * Mental: 5 * Flexibility: 5 * Activeness: 5 History Scar grew up in a Cork, Ireland. He was born in a proper family, he later joined the army and fought in numerous wars. Sometime later he became a Noah, he ran into Gisha and Tisha and the three later met up with Masada the Noah of Greed and the 1st horsemen of justice. He served under Nea, as he and Mana fought the Earl. After Nea's death the Horsemen fled and hid from the Noah Clan, they reemerged as Nea began to reincarnate in his adoptive nephew Allen Walker, Scar and Masada saved Allen, from Tyki and Wisely. Plot Seed of Destruction Arc Scar met with Gisha and Masada, in France, Scar was confused as Tisha wasn't with them. Gisha who didn't realize his sister had vanished early that day panicked. Scar calmed him down stating she probably went to be with "Him", with him being Neah. At that the three sensed the presence of Neah and Apocryphos as well as Hiroshima, and Tisha. Scar and the three decided to met Nea, Hiroshima, and Tisha later. They were then approached by three Exorcist's, who were chasing a Level two akuma girl. Scar scolded them for hurting a little child, the girl hide behind them, and Scar reveled himself as a Noah and a Horsemen, and easily dispatches the three exorcist, and rebukes the akuma named Rita Category:Noah Characters Category:Noah Members